Vehicles can be manufactured with different methods of entering a vehicle without a physical key. Some vehicles include a key-fob or smartphone based entry and ignition systems. Alternatively, Fob-free Entry and Ignition (FEI) systems facilitate unlocking a vehicle and enabling the ignition of the vehicle without a key, a key fob, or a smartphone. For example, a vehicle may have an external keypad into which a person enters a key code to unlock the doors and an internal keypad or touch screen in which the person enters a key code to enable the ignition.